His Will: The Gathering
by TenShi29
Summary: Yukihira Tsunayoshi is always alone. His background and everything else is shrouded in mystery but there is one thing the students of Namimori is wary of. Whenever something unexplainable or mysterious happens, Tsunayoshi is always there waiting and watching.
1. Target 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the plot.

* * *

 **His Will: The Gathering**

 **Act I, Target One: The Request**

* * *

 _"So useless. He couldn't even do anything on his own. He needs someone else to help him!"_

 _"Hahaha, Dame! Dame! You're worthless!"_

 _"My, my, Tsu-kun. What am I going to do with such a useless son?"_

 _"Tch. Get lost Dame-Tsuna. You're not needed here. Why don't you just kill yourself? The family doesn't need someone useless like you."_

 _"Hahaha, Tuna-fishy! Men shouldn't cry. You're such a wimp."_

 _ **" Tell me, do you wish for another chance? Would you sacrifice everything for such desires?"**_

* * *

"Tsu-na-yo-shi!" He stirs awake hearing his name being called by a very annoying and irksome but still familiar voice.

"Hmmm?" He responds, turning his head to the direction of the voice before cracking one eye open revealing a glowing orange orb. He looks down lazily to meet a pair of eerie glowing bright yellow eyes. The girl smiles brightly, finding that the attention of the teen is on her.

"Representative-sama had asked of you." She chirps cheerily.

Tsuna sighs, closing his eyes while mumbling something incoherent for the ears of the other reaper to not catch.

He doesn't want to show up, knowing that the old reaper would go on and on about the mission and then straying from the actual topic itself. The girl frowns a bit before smiling brightly again as she remembers the exact words of their master and the representative had told her to mention if something like this would happen. Which is in every single time he tries to avoid work.

"Don't be like that, Tsunayoshi! Master had specifically asked for you to go to him."

Tsuna groans before forcing himself to rise from the tree where he was sleeping from before Cherry went and disturbed his much needed rest and sleep. He do not like his last assignment at all considering that he had to deal with a whole troupe from a circus that died on the same day- all of which that keeps on asking and prying him about information or performing tricks and somehow just rubbing off of him the wrong way.

He did not like that time at all.

Jumping down to the ground without even a sound, he threw the smiling Cherry a wilting glare.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, go back to your post. They assigned you a job don't they?" He scowls at the girl.

"Awe! Tsunayoshi's pouting!" With a laugh, the girl quickly ran away before Tsuna decided to swing his weapon at her.

Tsuna simply sighs, knowing how much the girl loves and thrives through annoying and getting under the skin of anyone. They had to sort through many complains and recommendations from the ones who was tasked to her until they decided that she would be sent to the team who is to supposedly review the background of those that died.

He slowly drags his feet towards the direction of the large towering building, his hearing picking up loud sounds of words thrown about, the scrapping of chairs and tables and the loud rustle of papers and of course, he wouldn't forget the constant explosion and sound of violence that came with it.

He shakes his head amused at the rush his coworkers are having, it was at times like this that the young brunet was thankful of the fact that he was placed in the Retrieval Division that is dispatched and assigned to retrieve the souls of the dead rather than the Management Division and the Administrative Division which handles the paperwork, conduct and displacement of the staff and registering and handling their weapons or 'death scythes' as some would call.

It was always those two divisions that is always working overtime- though Tsuna knew that it was mostly his and those that is within his division that is at fault. At least he always passes his written report to the Management Division on time.

With a black gloved hand, Tsuna silently opened the double oak door to the room where he knew their representative is. He stepped into the room without any hesitation, a soft smile gracing his lips at the sight of the hunched back of one of the oldest Reaper whom had his back behind him while rummaging and looking through various stacks of books. He's smile widen a bit at the sound of the man's inaudible muttering.

It was always a common sight to behold for all the Reapers who had the chance to enter the room of their representative.

"What did you call me for, Talbot-san?" He spoke up.

Startled, the man drops the book on his hands. He coughs when said book dropped into a rather dusty pile of books, scattering the dust coating the cover of the book. Waving a hand to Tsuna, Talbot stood up turning at the boy in surprise.

"Tsunayoshi? Oh my! You came here earlier than I anticipated." He smiles at the child.

Tsuna smile as he politely nods his head. "Yes."

Talbot motioned for the boy to sit on one of the stacks of books. Tsuna moved by his request, sitting on one stack that doesn't seemed dusty to him.

"What did you call me for, Talbot-san?" Tsuna repeated his question earlier and the man gleefully smile.

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot about that. My child, the Council would like to ask of you for something."

"What is it?" Tsuna asks impatiently.

"We are placing you within Namimori," Talbot began, he raise his hand to cut off Tsuna as the teen opens his mouth to protest. "You are strong enough to manage a town much like the other members Tsunayoshi. Not only that, you are the only one who knows the town and the residents." He explained throwing Tsuna a meaningful look.

"But Talbot-san!" Tsuna started but was silenced when the man started talking again.

Knowing that it would take more than that to convince the young boy to actually go and agree on staying there for an indefinite time, Talbot decided to drop the one sentence that would make Tsuna reconsider and actually agree.

"That's too bad then," The relieve look on Tsuna's face was so clearly seen that Talbot mentally apologizes to the boy. "He was really expecting you to agree on this. Our Master was the one who decided that you should be placed on Namimori since you're the only one he knew that is able to do the job."

The look on Tsuna's face was enough for Talbot to cackle inwardly.

He really got the teen by the looks of it.

 _Hook, line and sinker._

* * *

The first thought from someone within Namimori when they had seen Yukihira Tsunayoshi was mysterious.

When he first arrived in the town, standing next to a familiar handsome man with bright glowing red eyes as the older man had when to buy some groceries in the market while the boy followed after him his eerie glowing orange eyes surveying the crowd in disinterest.

His guardian turn to him and spoke some few words with him and the teen simply nods and sat at a bench facing the highway with a bored yet irked look while the older man entered the shop.

He didn't do anything but sit still and keeps on looking around most of the time, his eyes would linger on an empty space with nothing there before he turns and looks in another place.

It was odd. It was like he was seeing something no one could with those eyes of his.

When his guardian came out, the teen simply stood up and followed after him talking in a hushed and silent voice.

Everyone who saw them soon forgot about them when they saw someone getting hit by a truck.

 _Only a couple of the people knew what they truly were and the reason why their presence was there._

* * *

The second time they see the teen, the small quaint town of Namimori could now finally put a name to a rather peculiar and familiar face.

The mysterious yet somewhat familiar Yukihira Tsunayoshi.

It was also at that second time that they had come to associate said boy to the strangeness and mysteries that tend to happen whenever he was around or just near the vicinity. While some would beg to differ, there were also times when something bad happens repeatedly, the orange eyed teen would just stroll around and then nothing happened ever again.

Yukihira Tsunayoshi was an enigma all of its own. The way he move and interact with them was familiar yet at the same time not. He never got lost, never opened a map or anything- it was as though he knew Namimori like the back of his hand. The way his cold empty eyes would harden with something they couldn't put a name on it when they would approach him, how his polite smile would somehow seem off when they ask him questions.

It was expected that no one dared to cross his path due to that and simply because of what he is.

* * *

The moment one Yukihira Tsunayoshi stepped foot within the soils of Namimori, everyone sense the sudden shift of atmosphere of the souls that dwells within Namimori (Never mind the fact that even they couldn't see the souls of those that died.) At the sudden presence of a new reaper- a younger yet more powerful reaper than the other reaper that resides within Namimori.

It was to say, something that gave fright to the younger supernatural that never experience the sudden activeness of the souls who most of the time remained silent and dormant.

It also surprise the old ones as well, although it was expected, there was just something with the sudden way the souls seemed to react violently with the presence of the young boy (It was a good thing they couldn't see the souls. They were bristling, full of envy and scorn for the young reaper.)

They knew the moment the young orange eyed boy follows around the current overseer that the young boy would replace the red-eyed reaper.

They could tell immediately that if they stay out of the teen's way, he would stay out of their way.

But that doesn't mean they would trust the boy.

Not when he reminded them of a human who died.

A human who would have been the same age as he is now if he was still alive- who looks exactly like him.

* * *

To Tsuna, school was boorish.

It meant sitting still while listening to someone pointlessly say things that are either confusing or something he wouldn't understand. He knew, as a Reaper, that is was simply because it was ingrained in his mind to stay neutral and simply file all those information in his mind but never actually process them unless it was required for him to do so.

It didn't help that the current subject (or rather the teacher of the said subject) just so happened to be one teacher Tsuna hates the most.

 _Durachiro Nezu._

To be fair, Tsuna doesn't hate the guy exactly.

It was just that the souls around him are enough for Tsuna to drop his apathetic expression and groan, cursing just how much grief the old coot caused in the many lives of his students. He wonders just why they would never let go of their hatred for the old man.

The old man isn't even worth the time to curse and seep off his life force and emotions- no matter how annoying and just plain broad minded the man is.

It's just plain troublesome.

"Nezu-sensei? I apologize for disrupting your lesson; however it is already my subject's time." A soft feminine voice interjected on the teacher's lesson.

The man pauses before turning to the clock in confirmation, seeing the time, he turns to him collogue apologetically as he pushes up his glasses. "My apologies, Sakura-sensei."

Chihiro Sakura-sensei, a waif woman with pale white hair and dark red eyes suffering from albinism is one of their teachers and is actually someone tolerable and rather honorable for a human. She is kind and understanding with no souls clinging to her from negative reasons. The only semblance of a soul clinging to her is the soul of a newly dead older woman who's full of love and care for the teacher and that is enough for Tsuna to know she is one decent human being.

She enters the room as Nezu quickly gathers his things and left. Sakura-sensei smiles gently in greeting. "Hello, minna."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sensei!" His classmates greet.

"We'll continue on to what we left yesterday." She began as she stood next to the table. "As your project, please group yourselves into three and decide on which supernatural creature to present to us and how you will present it."

Tsuna watch as the rest chatter about, some standing up and walking over to other students' tables just to ask if they could join with their group. He remained silent opting to just wait until someone approach him or when a group would come over to Sakura-sensei to call for the remaining student without a group.

"Hey, Yukihira." Hearing his name being called; he looks to his side.

* * *

 **"Hai."**

* * *

And cut! What do you think? I hope you everyone likes this! I'm sorry if I'm ending this in a cliffhanger but those who read the preview probably have some ideas on what would happen next. I'll be off working to the next chapter then!

 **Next Chapter:** Act I, Target two: The Two Friends


	2. Target 2 Point 5

**Act I, Target Two Point Five: The Two Friends Part 1**

 _"Tsunayoshi, do you regret it?"_

 _"Why would I? They seemed happy. I am fine. I am still alive after all. Even if they think that I am not Talbot-sama."_

 _"Ah, but are you really living?"_

 _"…"_

* * *

He blinks owlishly at the sight of the imposing figure of his female classmate, her dark eyes staring at him with a calculating look.

Politely, Tsuna forced himself to smile. "Yes? Is there anything you need Kurokawa-san?" He asks the female.

"Have you joined any group?" She asks the brunet, choosing to ignore the disturbingly polite smile the usual moody teen gave her.

"If not, could you join our group?" Kurokawa Hana motioned to the brunette behind her who was smiling genially at Tsuna. He inclined his head in greeting to Sasagawa Kyoko, a rather kind female who is almost too uncomfortably gullible and naïve to the point where Tsuna sometimes suspects that the girl just ignores everything that she couldn't bear to comprehend or deal with.

"Hmm," Tsuna hums thoughtfully, his bright orange eyes glancing at the eager crowd of boys looking at the school idol as a predator would to a prey before he looks at the tense females in front of him.

While he couldn't understand what made the girls decide to pick him as their partner in this three member project (though he could think of a few plausible reasons that might involve the crowd of boys behind them) it still present him with a solution to his problem and save him the time for him to find someone to pair up with.

"Alright. I will join your group. This serves beneficial for the both of us, after all."

Hana visibly relax; knowing that Tsuna, while rather mysterious with a rather… infamous and notorious reputation, is one of those few boys who won't vie for her best friend's attention and could actually focus on the project without any disturbance.

"And," Hana tense at Tsuna's voice breaking her from her thoughts. She looks at him, seeing his bright orange eyes- so inhumane- looking at her thoughtfully.

"I'd rather that you call me Tsuna, Kurokawa-san."

She looks at him in surprise not for his words but for the brief and small smile on his lips before it disappeared. "Hearing you call me Yukihira makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright, Tsuna-san." She reluctantly relent understanding that the boy in front of him is not a monkey as much as she wants to claim him to be. "We'll come find you later on to discuss the project."

He didn't answer as he watches Hana turn to her heels and then gently urging Kyoko to come with her to go back to their seats. The honey haired girl smile at him gently before she follows after Hana. He looks outside ignoring the harsh glares of the rest of boys as he tries to contain the smirk threatening to break him emotionless façade.

What an interesting pair.

School might not be as boring as he would think from now on.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana is with a logical mind. She knew, the moment that teen _theonewithafamiliarfacethatfillsherwithregrettheonewhowearsthesamefaceasthatchild_ steps into the threshold of the quaint town of Namimori that many changes would come.

Yukihira Tsunayoshi is different from the previous reaper before him, it was the first time they had seen a reaper with bright glowing orange eyes. His eyes were the brightest color they have seen compared to the other reapers they have seen glimpses of. She knew the brighter the color, the stronger the reaper is. It had made them wary of the teen, it had not helped that the color orange, _sosososimillartothatflamesofthatchild_ , is the rarest eye color for reapers.

But unlike the previous reaper whom anyone could approach and talk to him regarding matters with spirits, the teen was hard to find and even harder to approach. Especially with that unnerving orange eyes of his that makes them unease.

It didn't help that it was as though he knew everyone. It didn't help that he looks like someone who should have died a long time ago.

But Kurokawa Hana is with a logical mind. So, she merely remains silent even when the others would speculate about how that boy looks like someone they had ignored and turned a blind eye to. So, she remains without an opinion of the reaper not until she could finally observe him.

What she finds about the boy shook her more.

He is what the rest would say a typical reaper. Apathetic and analytical, he always watches everything and everyone with his judging eyes as though weighting their value- as though judging their own soul. His eyes would always stray to spaces where there is nothing, where they couldn't see anything, where they couldn't see anything he could. He was empty, a shell with no personality and flavor.

But…

There were instances when the teen seemed human. One of those instances was when Yukihira Tsunayoshi stopped a crowd of seniors bullying a first year boy ( _A wizard,_ she noted at that time) and helped the boy by bringing him to the nurse and stayed with him.

He was different.

And Hana is reminded, yet again, of a human with a fire that burns bright even when pushed down and trampled upon.

* * *

He stood up, along with the rest of the students after their teacher's dismissal. He watches as the humans gravitate towards one another in groups, chattering and talking to each other before he picks up his bag and heads to the door.

"Tsuna-san!" He pauses as he hears his name being called. Tilting his head, Tsuna turns around.

Sasagawa Kyoko smiles brightly at the teen. "You wouldn't mind if you come to my house to discuss our project, would you?" She looks worried for his answer but Tsuna simply shook his head.

"That is alright, Sasagawa-san."

"Wonderful." Hana spoke up dryly as she eyed Tsuna before shaking her head. "Let's finish this; we have an exam coming up." She curtly spoke.

Tsuna merely nods, finding no need to vocally voice out his agreement with what the dark-haired teen spoke. "Then shall we get going?" He asks and the two girls nodded.

* * *

 **Hahaha, to think that my next update came two years later. I really feel guilty! I am so sorry everyone but! I'll also say this without hesitation. I'll probably update months from now as well. Things are really busy and well, I absolutely might not be able to keep up with writing when I am busy with my studies and life in general. I am so sorry everyone.**

 **Wishing you all a happy holidays.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **-TenShi29**


End file.
